Im inside my game
by EsDeath
Summary: My mind and soul are transferred into my game. I hope i can make it back out. Don't own Pokemon
1. The names Nic and im inside pokemon

**Hey everybody how are you. Anyways so here is my second story this one is in the world of pokemon but it doesn't start inside of the pokemon world. So without further a due here is the first installment of the second story.**

Hi mine name is Nicholas Valkyrie im a 15 year old boy. I'm a boy who loves many different nerdy things certain things like Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek, Legend of Zelda, and many other things, but the one thing i love the most would definitely have to be Pokemon. I love these things so much that i collected many different things from them. Pokemon i have a figure every legendary pokemon that they made, Doctor Who i have a sonic screwdriver from pretty much every doctor that had a different sonic, Star Wars i have an action figure over every single character even an action figure of people who wore many different outfits and i also have a light saber made of glass that has been locked inside a glass, case that no one besides me is aloud to open, and from Star Trek i have action figures of every character just like Star Wars and i have have three different phasers from different races in the show and movie. I play a bunch of different vid- _DING._ I heard a message arrive on my phone so i looked down and checked who it was my from. _'Check the dumbwaiter your dinners there'._ I went to the dumbwaiter and opened it up to see what was for dinner. "Steak tonight sweet THANKS MOM" I said loudly up the dumbwaiter. "Your welcome brat" She said back down to me. I went back to my bed and started eating my dinner before grabbing my 3DS and started to play pokemon X version. Before long the DS started dying so i went to plug it in but right as i went to do that a piece in the circuit went haywire and electrocuted me knocking me unconscious. Three hours passed by and i was starting to come to but what started waking me was a soft paw patting my face. "haha Cat stop that it tickles" I said laughing as i started waking up seeing the it was in fact not my cat but a pale yellow fox looking animal with red tips in places on its body and a white muzzle with a pointed dark nose immediately i recognized it. "Fennekin?" I asked squinting my eyes wondering if what i was seeing was true. The Fox Pokemon just looked down at me barked and smiled before letting me pick it up, and put it on the ground before sitting up and looking down at myself seeing that i've been taken inside of a house. "Where am I" I asked as Fennekin ran out of the room. "Your in my home" Said a voice to my left i looked over and my heart stopped. "Your but this is impossible your".

**So I ending it here guys sorry and im going to say a quick few things. One I don't own Pokemon nor Nintendo. Two these little conversations will only be really short for this story so thats a + note. So the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow bye for now guys**


	2. But you guys are fictional Right?

**Hey guys here is the second chapter we finally meet someone from Kalos will it be Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno or Trevor. Read and find out.**

_Last time on Pokemon: I'm inside my game?_

_'The Fox Pokemon just looked down at me barked and smiled before letting me pick it up, and put it on the ground before sitting up and looking down at myself seeing that i've been taken inside of a house. "Where am I" I asked as Fennekin ran out of the room. "Your in my home" Said a voice to my left i looked over and my heart stopped. "Your but this is impossible your".'_

_And Now._

"Your but this is impossible your not real" I said getting up and walking towards this person. "if i'm not real then how am i talking to you" Said the person how i was now standing right in front of. "Your Serena right" I asked standing back a little getting really confused about everything. "Yup my name is Serena and this is my pokemon Fennekin a couple of my friends are downstairs it was actually, them who found you lying in the road" She said as she picked up her adorable fox pokemon. "who exactly" i asked her as she started walking towards the stairs of her home. "Get dressed and come meet them" She said walking down the stairs. _'Get dressed?'_ i thought to myself before looking down seeing i was in a pair of pajama bottoms. "Ok so there must be some clothes somewhere" I said looking arround the room before seeing some clothes on a small table in the middle of the room. I walked over to the clothes and picked them up looking at them before putting them on. After changing i walked over to the full body mirror in Serena's room and looked at myself i was wearing a red baseball cap that had what looked like a pokeball etched inside a shield covering my short blond hair, I had a white and black striped shirt covered by a red long sleeve over shirt, and finally i had a pair of blue damaged jeans. "I look pretty good" i said to myself before rushing down the stairs only to be hit in the face by a large explosion knocking me down. "Oh i'm so sorry about that" said a man who stood above me. "Nah its ok dont worry about it" I said looking up seeing a man in a light blue jump suit with blond messy hair and big round glasses. "That's Clemont" said a man sitting on the couch he was wearing a white and blue sweater and light blue sweat pants with large read sneakers and a red and white hat covering his spiky black hair. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" He said right as a large yellow mouse looking pokemon jumped onto his shoulder, it had medium sized circles on its cheeks, large black tipped ears, three brown stripes on its back and a lighting bolt tail. "Oh thats so cool I never thought i'd see a Pikachu with my own eyes" I said as i walked past Clemont towards the pikachu. "You've never seen a Pikachu before" asked a little girl who jumped up from behind the couch scaring my out of, my wits throwing me off the couch onto the floor. "Oops sorry about that my names Bonnie by the way" She said as she walked over to me. Bonnie was a smaller girl who wore a brown sleeveless top with a black bow on the chest, a whit skirt over top of knee length black tights she also had blond hair which she kept short. "Well now you know us whats your name stranger" Ash asked me helping me up. "Ni-" I said stopping myself. _'This is a most likely a dream so i can make my name anything' _I thought to myself before answering his question. "My name is Valkyrie" I said looking at all of them. "Cool name" Said Ash as he went towards the door "We took these off you when we changed you into my pajamas" He finished off as he handed my a blue satchel that looked more like a computer bag, a pair of black converse and a necklace with a large heart with a small circular stone on a silver chain. The stone had three different colors Dark Blue, Cyan and light green but the remarkable thing about the stone was the swirl with the lines across it in the center of the stone. "I dont remember getting this necklace ever" I said putting it on. "Oh well it's yours because we found it around your neck when we found you so as a follow up question" Ash said as he opened the door to Serena's house "Do you want to come with us on our adventure." "Is that a trick question" I said picking up my bag and putting it on after putting on my shoes. "I'd love to come" I said looking at him enthusiastically.

**Well there we have it the end of chapter two. In this chapter we meet the four main characters from the tv show of x and y and we learned what Nicholas (Valkyrie) actually looks like. We also learned that Valkyrie has the mega stone but has no idea where he got it from or why it was around his neck in the first place. Now i don't want to say anything more i might accidentally spoil the next chapter. See you in the next chapter**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	3. Journey begins with my favorite pokemon

**HEY PEEPS. So i would like to say that when describing Pikachu in the last chapter i said he had three stripes, i was talking about the two brown stripes on his back plus the brown stripe up a quarter of his tail. So now that i explained that onto the next chapter.**

Me, Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie had just exited Vaniville town before Ash turned to me and asked me a very important question that i had no answer to. "Hey Valkyrie what pokemon do you have, or do you not have one at all?" He asked as everyone stopped and looked at me. I had no response for this answer as i started to get worried. "I-i don't know if i do have one" I said as i started getting sad. "Look inside your bag lots of trainers keep their, pokrmon inside of their bag for easy storage while traveling" Clemont said as he pointed toward my bag. "O-ok" I said as i opened my bag and searched around. Inside i found two potions, four berries seeing a mixture of them, a large stone with the same symbol that's my small stone and six pokeballs. "I have six pokeballs i dont know if any of them have a pokemon in it though" I said reaching inside and randomly grabbing a pokeball "Let's see if there is a pokemon in here." I threw the pokeball into the air seeing if a pokemon would come out with my luck my favorite pokemon came out.

I was filled with excitement as my favorite pokemon came out of the pokeball. "Electrike is my pokemon that's so awesome" I said as i picked up my new pokemon. Electrike was an adorable electric type pokemon, he had three spikes on his head smoothed down to point at his tails, he had three tails that spiked right up toward the sky, he had yellow stripe going up from his snout towards his eyes before going down under his eyes and going to the tips of his head spikes, he also had a yellow tip on the end of his middle tail spike. I looked down at my new pokemon and i knew i was going to have fun on this adventure. "I think i will call him Rakurai" I said petting my now smiling at me as i put him on the ground "now lets continue so where to first?"

**There you go chapter three i did my best to correct my spelling errors but if i missed some stuff then correct me in a review. See you in the next chapter**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	4. Quick Info Note

**Hey guys its EsDeath Valkyrie here and I wanted to tell you that due to it being summer where I live i should be posting a bit sooner then usual, but not for a little while during this week what with the teacher strike bullshit that's been going on lately. Look I'm not going to confide in you guys and bore you out of your minds causing you to stop reading my stories cause all of you are awesome, and i would appreciate it if you guys sent me PMs every now and then or even a review to say what you like in my story. Now back on track. In this week the stories i have written will be put on pause until further notice sorry if some of you get upset with that. I will also tell you in certain chapters if the story will once again be put on hold because of plans with my family or other things like that. Summer Vacation people don't hate. Anyways thank you for listening in on this little note i will hopefully talk to you guys again soon until then.**

**-EsDeath signing out**


	5. Separated In The Forest

**Hey whats up people of the world. New chapter in the Pokemon World so for the wait my summers been a little... weird this year. I'm not going to go further into detail as not to bore you with it but i will tell you, that in this chapter we are meeting the villains of this series know i will note be choosing any of the teams used in previous games or seasons in the show. Anyways on to the chapter.**

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and I were walking around _Aquacorde Town_ for a while walking into shops, and eventually sitting at the cafe* for a little snack before we left. We walked onto route two and instantly my mouth dropped. "W-wow" I said my amazement showing in my voice. I looked around the route and saw a flock of Pidgey flying in the sky, a couple of Zigzagoon running in front of me in their funny zig-zag pattern, I also saw a few Caterpie crawling up some of the trees to get at the leaves, and finally i found a couple holes in the ground that had Bunnelby popping out of them. "What's with the jaw drop?" Ash asks me while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Huh oh nothing" I say startled snapping out of my stunned state. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all looked at each and laughed at my reaction while me and Ash looked at each other confused.

We stayed on the route for a little while, and during that time i managed to catch three new pokemon! In my team of pokemon i now had Rakurai my Electrike, a Caterpie that i named Batafuri, a Pidgey that i named Pijotto, and finally a Bunnelby named Horudo. With my team together me and the my new friends left the route and entered Santalune Forest. Inside Santalune forest it was thriving with bug types like Scatterbug, Caterpie, its evolution Metapod, Weedle, and its evolution Kakuna. It also had some other pokemon like Panpou, Pansage, and Pansear, along with Pikachu, and Fletchling. "Wow look at all the bug type pokemon here" I said again filled with amazement. "Yeah I'm pretty sure my friend in Kanto would hate it here" Ash said laughing slightly. "Who's your friend?" Clemont asked curiosly. "Her name is Misty" I said standing up after i bent down, to look at a Scatterbug that started brushing against my leg. "She is one of the four gym leaders at the Cerulean city gym, Misty along with her three sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily run the gym and specialize in water type pokemon" I conclude as i sit down again picking up the Scatterbug. "Y-yeah" Ash said surprised about how i knew all that "How did you know that?" Instantly i got a little scared knowing that telling them i wasn't from the pokemon world, probably wasn't the greatest idea. "Lucky guess" I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. They all just looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyways i think we should continue on through the forest" I said standing up not noticing the Scatterbug crawl into my backpack.

Shortly after we continued on the path through the forest we were jumped by a small group of four people dressed in black suits with silver facemasks that covered their mouths and noses. They had a belt that wrapped over one of their shoulders and around their waist that held their pokeballs, they had a symbol that looked like a circle with a bright outline on one side of their chest. "Stop right there" The Mysterious Man#1 said to us. "Yeah your going to need to pay the fee, to get through to the next part of the forest" said The Mysterious Man#2 who jumped down from one of the trees. "What fee?" asked Serena confused. "The fee we made two hours ago" Snickered The Mysterious Man#3. "Who are you guys and why should we give you this fee" I said getting angry. "Oh this guy wants to know who we are" Said the first mysterious man to the third one. "Should we tell him" the third one replied. "Why not" said the only girl there. "Boss why should we?" asked the second mysterious man. "I said so that's why" She says looking menacingly at the mysterious man. "Ok ok back off" He says looking at us "We are _Team Eclipse_ and we are here to steal your pokemon" "WHAT!" Me and my friends said shocked. "So know you know our team name i think it's time you met me" said the girl walking forward towards us. I just now got a good look of her. She had snow white hair that went down to her waist, instead of having a silver face mask like the other men she had her hair styled so that it covered half of her face, her suit looked exactly like the other peoples but instead of having the belt that went up around her shoulder she had a larger symbol covering most of her chest*. "My name is Zeras, and im one of the four commanders of team Eclipse" She informs us. "What makes you so special?" I ask pulling out one of my pokeballs getting ready for a fight. "I'm stronger then these dimwits" She says throwing out a Weezing while the other men sent out Koffings commanding two of them to use protect while the Weezing and one of the Koffings used explosion.

* * *

2:45 in the morning

(5 hours after the explosion)

I woke up in a field filled with bushes as i looked around seeing an unconscious Serena sitting a few feet away from me. "Serena" I said waking up slightly seeing a red line on her forehead "Serena!" I say alarmed getting up and running to her as fast as i can rolling her from her side onto her back seeing a fair amount of blood on her head. I wipe it of her face and move her into the shade of tree as i bring out Batafuri and Pijotto. "Pijotto can you go and find Ash, Bonnie and Clemont for me?" I ask her as she flies up into the air to look for the rest of my friends. "Batafuri i need your help making a bed out of leaves can you help me with that?" i ask gathering leaves as i watch him stick them together using string shot. "Thanks buddy your really helping me out". We finished the bed i recalled Batafuri and went into the forest to find berries and anything else that can be helpful. After about an hour i started walking back with a bunch of Oran, Pecha, Situs, and Lum berries to help Serena. I was almost to the field i left Serena sleeping at i was half way there when i tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. I got up and looked at what tripped me seeing a pointed rock jutting out of the ground. I walked over to it and dug it out of the ground seeing that it was a grey egg. I looked at it for a while before putting it in my bag gently

After a while i got back to Serena who was now wide awake. "Hey Serena your awake" i said walking over to you. "Yeah what happened" She asked me rubbing her head. "Well it's a long story" I said sitting down beside her giving her some berries.

**Hey guys sorry for the long chapter. So a few things one the first * was at the cafe. I wanted to explain that it was the place where you get either Froakie, Fennekin or Chespin in the games. and the second * was for the Team Eclipse uniforms. The reason that was there because i dont think i was very creative in the making of the uniforms so i'm sorry if any of you thought 'seriously what the hell man' or 'really what were you thinking'. Finally Team Eclipse was supposed to be a dark type team but i didn't know any dark type pokemon who, could use ****_Explosion_**** so instead i turned them into a poison type team so they could use Weezing and Koffing. Anyways ill talk to you guys in the next chapter once again sorry for the extremely long chapter. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	6. A moment of mystery

**Hey guys as promised here's the new chapter in ****_I'm inside my game,_**** and i also want to use this chapter to say that after careful consideration i have decided to make a second part of ****_My journey through the accelerated world._**** This time it stars our heroes five years after the last chapter in the story so if you have time and you were a fan of the first part you should go check that out. Anyways let's find out what happens to Valkyrie and Serena.**

"And then i got back here to find you awake" I say finishing the story. "Oh ok well i already knew about the explosion but i guess, thanks for the help with my wound" She says as she eats some of the berries i brought back. "Yah it should be all better now" I say walking up to her and removing her hat. "W-what are you doing?" She asks blushing madly. "Don't worry I'm just checking to see if it will leave a scar" I say my face no more than ten maybe fifteen centimeters away from her face, as i lift of her hair and look at the small cut. "No i don't think it will scar but it will definitely be visible for a while" I say as i let her her fall back down. I look at her as i happen to stare right into her eyes causing my own face to get a bright red color defining my cheeks. I quickly start scratching the back of my head nervously finding that my feelings for her had surfaced and confused me 'Do i like Serena?' I thought to myself looking at her sitting there blushing beautifully, 'No that's impossible she likes Ash and i know one day ill be forced out of this wonderful world' I thought sighing sadly. "What's wrong?" Serena asked moving closer to me touching my face. "N-nothing" I say shaking my hands. "Remember Nick this isn't real" I accidentally say aloud "Whoops" I finish moving back slightly. "Who's Nick, and whats not real?" She asks me confused about my statement. "Oh no guess i have to tell you know don't i?" I said in a questioningly tone. "Tell me what" Serena asks me sitting down. "My name isn't Valkyrie it's Nicholas, and the reason i saw this world with marvel is because I'm not from this world" I say sadly looking down.

**Now the truth comes out. How will this turn out? Will Ash and Nicholas' new friends trust him again? Will he be sent to his original world? Or will he be trapped here forever? Find out next time as the journey continues.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


End file.
